Tell Us The Story
by ooperdupe
Summary: John and Mary have 3 kids. They tell their kids the stories of Sherlock Holmes and the adventures he went on. They neglect to mention that they know Sherlock Holmes and that the stories are true. John tells them a couple of cases that I completely made up. Sherlolly (SherlockxMolly)-JohnxMary
1. Chapter 1

** Just a little note if anyone at all bothers to read fanfics for a show that is in between seasons, I suck at mystery so there might not be any in this story. Also I will only continue as far as I get reviews. It might not live past one chapter, :)**

John sat on his worn leather couch as he unfolded the newspaper. Mary was in the kitchen feeding their youngest son, Will. Lucia their daughter who was now reaching seven years old, skipped into the room with her dolls in hand.

"Daddy! Tell me a story! Tell me a story!" She squeaked as she caught sight of him sitting on the couch. John laughed and refolded his newspaper. Lucia hopped up onto the couch and smiled in her dad's face, she had lost her two front teeth and stuck her tongue through the gap making him chuckle.

"I'll tell you one after supper. Go and get your brother, its nearly time to eat." He smiled kissing her atop the head, then he shook her thin blonde hair. She laughed and rushed up the stairs to fetch her brother for dinner.

They all four sat around the crookedy wooden table that he had taken from 221b. He absently ran his fingers through the scratch marks from the many encounters with weapons. After Lucia was born Mary had insisted that he take some time off from investigating with Sherlock who was also happily married now. He had unfortunately never gotten back to investigating and Sherlock understood, though he never got to go on any more wild adventures, Sherlock often came and visited the family.

Christopher walked down the stairs his nose buried in a novel of some kind, John smiled at his oldest son, the boy had a good head on his shoulders.

"Christopher, no reading at the table." Mary said from the kitchen as she cleaned up the mess little Will, who had since gone to bed, left behind. John examined the mess, it was mostly peas, he hated peas as well.

After supper, Lucia once again hounded John for a story, somehow both of his children had a thirst for adventure, he was thankful they never went on any real ones.

"Alright, Chris, want to hear a story?" Jon asked scooping his girl onto his lap, Chris simply put down the book and payed attention to his father, Chris being only eight years old didn't talk much, he could of course talk, but he simply never had anything to say.

"Alright, this is about-" He began before his daughter cut him off.

"Daddy tell us one about the detective man. Sherlly?" Lucia asked her words coming out sort of slurred because of the gap in her teeth. John had never told them that Sherlock was actually a name that their uncle William had used when he was younger. They seemed to have no idea that they knew the detective from their stories.

"Yes Luce, I was planning on it. Anyway here we go. Imagine a small child sitting in a messy apartment. A boy maybe nine or ten, he sits on the chair Sherlock Holmes had placed in front of him, he stare terrified at the man with the ice blue eyes. Neither of them say anything. Sherlock clasps his hands under his chin in that way he always did and sat more comfortably in his thickly cushioned armchair.

'Are you aware you're sitting with a murderous psychopath?' The boy asks making Sherlock flash him a smile deducing a lot by the boy's actions.

'You didn't do it. We both know that so I suggest you tell me who did and why you want to protect them?' He said simply flashing the boy one of his instant smiles that were rarely genuine. The boy was very surprised by what the man had said but didn't let it show, nobody could have seen the tremor in his lips as he regained his confidence. Nobody except Sherlock.

'Tell me why you would think that? After all all the proof says its me.' The boy continued his smile turning upward just slightly at the corners, he then moved to mimic Sherlock's pose clasping his own small hands under his chin.

'You already know what I am going to say, you're smart.' Sherlock said becoming way more interested in the case than h was just moments before, this man's mood swings were rather dangerous.

'Humor me.' said the boy slowly he matched Sherlock's brilliant blue stare with his own emerald green one. Sherlock smirked again for real this time and unclasped his hands.

'Your lips trembled when I said it wasn't you, the police wouldn't come to me if it was in fact the one person all of the evidence points to and lastly, you're far too smart to be that sloppy if you did in fact kill somebody.' Sherlock said stating only a few of the many things the boy had given him as proof of his innocents. The boy smiled again this time it was an amused smile as if he had just seen a funny joke everyone thought he was too young to understand.

'Stop deducing me, I find it annoying and arrogant considering you're going to make assumptions on me.' Sherlock said standing and waving the boy off making him very irritated.

'I know I can deduce your whole life story. I'm just as good as you maybe better Mr. Sherlock,' the boy smiled, it was a creepy sentence with so much seriousness for a boy so young to be saying. Sherlock was intrigued by what this boy could have to say about him.

'I know you have a brother, older I'm assuming by the way you clearly look up to him. You're very confident, not uncommon with your level of fame, and you act as if nothing is different because you don't want people to see the human side you have. You have few friends judging by your flat's condition and you have a thing for a coworker. The girl at the morgue. And lastly you are horrible at lying confirmed by the fact your eyes grew incredibly wide when I said that.' The boy sat back against the uncomfortable chair Sherlock insisted on giving all clients. Sherlock didn't like this boy, but it wasn't the fact he knew all those tings about him that bothered him. It was the fact that the boy didn't deduce any of this. Someone was feeding him information. So who was the one who figured all of this out?

'Who are you working for?' Sherlock asked putting his hands behind his back as he paced the room. The boy looked at him with confusion, but Sherlock didn't elaborate, he knew full well that this boy was smarter than that.

'I haven't the faintest.' the boy said quietly sadness wracking his voice for the first time. He really didn't know who was holding the gun. He was just a kid who was being told what to say and do.

Sherlock bit his lower lip slightly and pulled out his phone.

_ Come to Baker Street ASAP. -SH_

He pressed send and waited not two minutes before the little ding that alerted him to text messages sounded from his little mobile.

_OK See U soon -MH_

He smiled a little at how quickly she always replied to his texts. The boy noticed and the devilish smirk returned.

'Call me a babysitter?' He asked standing and once again mimicking Sherlock's position. He looked around the room, not really getting a chance to before because he was on the interrogation chair as Lestrade used to call it. The boy's eyes landed on a hat that hung on the head of Billy the Skull. It was that dorky one he had seen in all of the pictures.

'Can I try on the hat?' Asked the boy flicking his big eyes at Sherlock and then back to the hat. He stepped over to it and picked it up off the skull that decorated the mantelpiece. The boy then placed it on his own head. He turned and looked in the mirror that was barely in his height range. He laughed and Sherlock had to admit the boy had a rather cute laugh.

Then the door opened and in walked Molly wearing a blue jumper and brown slacks. Her hair was in a side ponytail that hung over her shoulder.

She smiled at Sherlock who kindly returned the gesture, then her eyes fell on the small boy in almost the exact same position. With his hat on.

Molly laughed a little and looked back up to Sherlock, 'Who is this?' She asked and the boy turned to face her looking her up and down.

'She's pretty. But still someone with your intellectual level could do better.' The boy smiled again. And Molly's smile faltered, she looked once again questioningly at Sherlock and then back to the boy.

'Molly. Look after him will you?' Sherlock said flashing her another one of his quick smiles then he grabbed his coat and left the building. He needed to find whoever was controlling this boy.

**So that is the first chapter of Mt first ever Sherlock Fanfiction. I don't own any of the characters mentioned in here except John and Mary's three kids as well as the boy in the chair. Let me know what you think if any one even reads these. REVIEW so I know someone actually reads this. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

** Yay! I gotz a review! Just heads up I never EVER proofread my stories, nor do I plan them out so, there will most likely be dumb mistakes and things that seem to come out of thin air! Anyway hope u Enjoy...**

Molly Hooper sat on Sherlock's couch and watched the boy, just like he had instructed her to do. She was no detective, but she was pretty sure the boy wasn't a criminal mastermind.

"Molly, Hooper, the girl from the morgue, one of Sherlock's few friends in the world. And one of the many woman who fancies him" The boy smiled watching her in his peripheral vision, She seemed to flush slightly and opened her book she'd brought to entertain herself.

The boy was drawing something in felt at the kitchen table, Molly made sure to direct him to an area that didn't have test tubes full of human eyes and beakers full of blood. Sherlock was a strange man and he didn't seem to care who knew it.

There was a knock at the door and Molly put the book down to answer it. "Now don't you move," She said as he looked up to see who was at the door. When Molly opened it, she sighed when it was just Lestrade rather than someone more...well dangerous.

"Molly? Where's Sherlock?" He asked looking past her into the messy flat. Molly blocked him when he tried to get in. Sherlock had said not to let anyone _especially_ Lestrade in. Molly suddenly wondered if Sherlock abducted this boy.

"He's out. Its just me, " Molly said continuing to block Lestrade's attempts to get in. He looked at her with bewilderment clearly written on his face.

"Molly, let me in!" He said apparently growing suspicious as to why she was acting so strangely. She bit her lower lip and continued even more tenaciously to keep the detective inspector out of the flat.

"Sherlock never calls you to house sit. So either you're doing something illegal or he is and doesn't want any surprise visits." He said pushing her arm away from the door and brushing by her into the flat.

He looked around with his hands in his pocket, nothing appeared out of the ordinary, then again this was a man who kept severed heads in the fridge. Lestrade looked around searching for whatever Sherlock was hiding and then he stopped when he got to the kitchen.

The boy was coloring at the table just as he had been before Molly had answered the door and didn't even look up at the inspector when he came up to him.

"Molly, whose child is this?" He asked pointing at the dark haired boy, Then the boy looked up, he stared at Lestrade for a moment before going back to his coloring.

"I don't actually know. Sherlock was looking after him then he had to be somewhere so he called me," Molly said calmly, she had become afraid the boy was some kind of wanted criminal that would kill her if she stayed any longer. Apparently the most horrible criminals were so nice to her. (Moriarty)

"Actually Detective Inspector Lestrade, I'm Sherlock's hostage. He kidnapped me off the streets on my way home from school and dragged me to this horrible flat where I am now being supervised by the woman who work at the morgue." The boy said sarcastically.

Lestrade looked at Molly with wide eyes, "Why does he act just like him? Are they related somehow?" He asked making Molly think for a moment, they looked similar, and spoke similarly, and this boy could deduce things almost as well as Sherlock. It was possible. Suddenly she was sad, if they were related it meant Sherlock didn't trust her enough to tell her.

"Miss Hooper, I'm in no way related to Sherlock, no need to panic." he smirked making Molly's blood boil. This boy was far too annoying.

The door opened once again and based on the dramatic way it was slammed against the wall there was non need to ask that it was Sherlock.

He slipped into the kitchen and saw he boy, Molly and Lestrade. "Molly, I thought I told you that nobody comes in. _especially _annoying people such as Gary." Sherlock sighed as he swung his coat off and threw it at the coat hook missing it by a wide shot and letting it drop to the floor.

"Greg." Said Lestrade annoyed that Sherlock had once again neglected to say his name correctly. Sherlock looked at him but made no further comment.

"I've solved the case I'm sure you'll be happy to hear." Sherlock flashed them a small smile, and waited for one of them to ask how he had solved the case.

"How?" Asked Lestrade making Sherlock pick up his violin and begin to pluck at the strings absently as he went over how he did it in what seemed slow motion.

"First off the actual case was not about that woman who was killed, it was in fact about how she was alive to begin with. She wasn't actually human but a manikin someone had given artificial intelligence, however she was defective and therefore killed by her creator. The boy you see in front of you is also one of those manikins, only he actually works properly which really is amazing." Sherlock said stepping closer to the boy who it turns out was simply going through the motions of coloring, the paper remained blank.

"well, maybe not perfectly." Sherlock added upon seeing the blank paper. Molly furrowed her brow clearly confused by _how_ he solved it rather than the actual answer.

"How did you manage to figure that out?" Lestrade asked again now looking curiously at the boy. The boy sat still not moving not breathing and without a pulse. Sherlock had found the off switch and had flipped it.

"well, it started when you said there was no pulse and she was cold as ice. Even a dead person would be warm for a few hours unless she were outside or somewhere that would cool a living persons body. And second thing that pointed me in that direction wa the fact the boy was as smart as me." Sherlock said tapping the manikin boy's head, "Nobody is as smart as me, especially someone that young." He continued, Molly was starting to follow along, Sherlock finished explaining, "And lastly, he mimicked every move I made and only did otherwise what I told him to. He couldn't think for himself." and with that the case was closed."

John, said to his children. Lucia clapped and smiled while Christopher just went back to his book saying nothing. Mary had sat down on the couch beside John and was listening to the story as well.

"Daddy Daddy! Tell us one more before bed, please just one more!" Lucia cried her big eyes sparkling, she would hold her breath if not given what she wanted, she was stubborn like Mary that way.

John looked at his wife and then at his children, he gave up. "Alright on more. What should it be about?" He asked not having any more child friendly cases on his mind at that moment. Lucia paused for a moment thinking about what she wanted to hear about and then he saw the little light bulb go off in her mind.

"You said that Sherlock fancied the girl from the morgue! Tell us more about that," Lucia smiled, John blinked, he really didn't know how to tell a romantic story, most of his own romantic encounters had ended with him screwing up royally. Then he met Mary and that changed but he wasn't going to bore his kids with that story.

"I know the perfect one to tell." Mary smiled from her side of the ouch, this peeked Christopher's interest again and he for the second or third time that night abandoned his book and listened intently to a story his little sister had requested.

"So Sherlock walks into the morgue one afternoon, while he is supposed to be dead. Molly Hooper had helped him fake his suicide leaving everyone else except Mycroft of course who knew everything, in the dark.

'Molly, I need your assistance.' He said swinging open the metal doors to the morgue causing the pathologist to jump slightly. She looked up at him, waiting for him to continue the request he was sure to have.

He paused and looked at her oddly as if seeing something different about her, 'Molly, did you curl your hair? It suits you.' He said charmingly as ever, Molly almost rolled her eyes, here he goes with another compliment meaning he wanted something he couldn't have without her help.

'What did you need?' She asked pretending not to notice his flirting for what he wants. He smiled a typical Sherlock smile.

'I've taken a case that very well involves me going undercover for at least the week,' He said there was a sort of glint in his eyes that made Molly fear what he was going to say next, was he going to kill someone? Was he going to go back on drugs? She looked at him, now a little worriedly.

'I am investigating a serial killer who only targets couples, specifically married couples. So naturally I am in need of a wife.' He smiled quickly and Molly felt her ears go hot, was he implying that he needed her to fake marry him? Or that he was getting married? She just blinked at him for a few minutes before shaking her head.

'Sorry? What does this have to do with me?' She asked and he grabbed her lab coat and took it off her throwing it semi targeting the coat rack and almost landing it.

'Molly will you be my fake wife? Just for this case of course,' He said loosing the childish look of excitement over this case, in his eyes. Molly couldn't speak, even the idea of him fake proposing made her feel weak in he knees, she nodded and let him guide her by the small of her back out into the busy London streets.

**Chapter 2! This next chapter is where a lot of the SherlockxMolly comes in...Sorry for the total Sherlock OOCness but I cant really write a good Sherlock despite him being my second favourite character(The first being Lestrade) **

** Anyhow...REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

** That is probably the longest it has ever taken me to update...Sorry. Yay! I got two people who reviewed this time! Thanks guys and thanks to everyone else who reads this! Yet another warning that I absolutely suck at mystery but I love Sherlock so I figured I take a whack at it. I do not own Sherlock or any of its characters. **

** Story**

Molly allowed Sherlock to take her around town on his crazy little undercover case, he took her to everywhere the other couples that had been murdered had gone. So far here were only two places both couples went.

"The last place I want to check is that little country club over there." He said tapping the screen of his mobile as he talked to her. She was his "Wife" And all he did was use her as a replacement for his skull since his usual partner was off on vacation with his wife.

"Sherlock? Why did you choose me to be your...er...wife?" Molly asked as they walked into a small cafe for lunch. They hadn't eaten in a day and a half, Molly was beginning o think that if his stomach wasn't constantly making noises that he would never eat.

He shot a sideways glance at her and took off his coat as he sat down at the little two person table. Molly watched him waiting for an answer patiently. She expected something along the usual Sherlock lines, _Because your a girl, because if I asked Sally Donivan it would be awkward, because You were nearby_ Or even _Because you like me and at least one of us has to act loving and human. _But his answer was something different than the usual matter of fact or sarcastic teasing answer he always gave her.

"Because you're _you_ Molly." He said expressionless as ever. Molly had to do a double take, he actually said that and it wasn't another fantasy? She hadn't realized she was staring at him with her mouth slightly open until he looked at her curiously.

"Something the matter?" He asked looking at her for a moment trying to deduce the problem, when he picked up he menu the little golden ring that matched her own shimmered in the light from the window once again reminding her that this was _not_ a date, but a case he needed her on as his fake wife.

A waitress came by with her pencil tucked neatly behind her ear. It was clearly just there for the image, because she wrote with a red pen she pulled out of her apron pocket. She glanced at them and seemed to recognize Sherlock rather quickly.

"You're Sherlock Holmes aren't you?" She asked suddenly all too interested in her job. Sherlock flashed her one of those quick smiles that always seemed to come out of nowhere and return to nowhere just as fast.

"Yup," He said popping the P. "I would like some french fries and a chocolate milkshake please," He smiled again, the waitress wrote down the order and then turned to Molly, that's when she noticed the matching gold rings on their hands.

Silently as she listened to Molly's order the waitress slipped out her mobile phone and snapped several pictures of Molly and Sherlock, making sure the wedding rings were included in the photo.

After that she smiled and walked away, Sherlock caught her scrolling around on her phone as she did so, then he realized what had happened.

"Molly, lets leave and order a pizza, sound good?" He asked pulling his coat back on and turning the collar up as he always did, then he grabbed Molly's wrist and pulled her up as well.

"Sherlock! What's happening?" Molly asked as he pulled her out into the streets. He looked at her and said nothing, there wasn't a worried look on his face, or an angry one. He seemed annoyed.

Once they got back to the flat, Sherlock went on his computer, he wanted to see what that waitress did with his photo and if she took pictures of anyone else, more specifically the couples that were killed.

He typed in _Sherlock Holmes and wife_ Soon enough a photo of him and Molly sitting at the cafe appeared on the screen, he smiled, he was getting closer. He clicked various links on the screen and found the photos he was looking for. It turned out that waitress had a website called Famous Couples at the Cafe.

So far every couple that was killed has also been on the website. Molly came up behind him and was reading the captions over his shoulder after she had paid for the pizza they ordered.

"Did whoever create this website kill those other couples?" She asked setting the box down in front of him on the desk.

"No, but whoever has been killing them picked apparently famous couples off this website." He said scrolling down to the picture of him and Molly. The caption read: _Famous Hat Detective and his wife at the cafe_

Sherlock thought that they could have come up with better caption for the picture, he sighed and closed his laptop while picking up a slice of cheese pizza and nibbling it slightly. Molly dropped hers on the floor with a slap, Sherlock glanced at the now wasted pizza and then back up at Molly who was mumbling some kind of apology under her breath.

Sherlock sighed and helped her clean off the tomato sauce and the strings of melted cheese. Molly looked at him, her eyes searching the pale blue irises. For a moment and only a moment, he held her gaze. Then he crumpled up the paper towel he was using and stood tossing it into the overflowing trashcan.

Molly too finished the cleaning and threw away her paper towel. Then she regained her composure. It was silent as Sherlock lay on the couch, with his eyes closed eating the pizza slice he had previously left abandoned on the computer desk.

"Molly, your phone keeps buzzing in your pocket. Will you mind picking it up?" He said annoyance ringing in his voice, he didn't look at her or shift his position in any way. If she hadn't been watching him she wouldn't have thought he spoke at all.

Molly reached into her pocket, just as her mobile buzzed again. She picked it up and slid the lock screen away, She had four text messages.

_Are you two really married? -DI Lestrade_

_ Please tell me its for a case Molly, -Anderson_

_ Very Unexpected but congrats! - MW_

_ Molls got two new bodies for ya. -Charles (Boss) Figins_

Molly sighed and turned off her phone, she didn't want to deal wit this right now. When she looked back at Sherlock he was standing up with his coat on.

"Come on Molly, we've got another couple to inspect." He smiled as he held the door open for her. She wondered as to how exactly he knew that but stayed quiet and stepped out into the hallway and followed him to St. Bart's.

"Sherlock? How did you know there were new bodies?" She asked as they stepped into the morgue. Sherlock made his way to the slab that had one of the bodies on it covered in a fine white sheet.

"Because Molly, I glanced at your phone while I was standing up. It also seems that more people than we thought read that website." He deadpanned as he flung the sheet away from the victim's head.

It was a woman, with graying brown hair, and wide brown eyes. The dead didn't bother Sherlock, he simply considered it another part of living. He looked for a cause of death but just like the other bodies there didn't seem to be one.

"Molly, can you find me the cause of death?" He asked still examining the body. Molly zipped over to the report she was given and found that the cause of death was unknown. She frowned and flipped to the second body, the man who had died at the same time as her, his cause of death was a gunshot through the abdomen.

"It would seem the cause of death is unknown, I could have a look if you like," Molly offered helpfully, Sherlock nodded and stepped away apparently having taken some of her blood with a syringe.

She looked the woman up and down. There was no wound of any kind and she didn't smell of vomit, she wasn't wet and her throat was fine so she wasn't strangled.

"Maybe a disease? Or suffocation. There is no apparent cause of death but I'm sure its just something we're missing. You should be able to find it quickly." Molly said taking off the gloves she had to wear when handling the bodies.

"Yes Molly, but your constant chattering will not help." He said emotionless as always. Molly shut her mouth and walked away quietly. She would get him some coffee. Black with two sugars. Just as he had said the first time she met him and many times after.

When she was back she found Sherlock had gone and left her a note. At least he left her something, usually he just disappears. She walked over to the piece of paper and read his messy cursive writing.

_Molly. I figured out how the woman died and a key piece of evidence has arisen. Meet me at this address at seven thirty, wear a dress but not that black one you wore at Christmas._

_ -SH_

Molly took the smaller piece of paper attached to it at the bottom and read it over. It was the address to that country club he had wanted to investigate earlier. She absently sipped the coffee in her hands and flinched when she tasted it. It was the coffee she made for Sherlock. She didn't even drink coffee unless it had a ridiculous amount of cream in it.

**So, kinda a short chapter but since there is only a small amount of people reading it I'm gonna have a lot of short chapters. :) So Sherlock is probably OOC because his character is far too great and original for me to mimic in an even moderately successful way. So hope you semi enjoyed anyway and REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

** Thanks for the reviews! Might not keep this up for much longer, its not really turning out. Might have to stick to reading Sherlock fics and writing other ones that require less mystery. Enjoy (Or don't your choice)**

Sherlock checked his watch again, she was supposed to be here by now. He was never going to catch the killer if he didn't have his bait with him. The room was filled with rich snobbish couples swaying around in their beautiful gowns and silk suits.

When the door opened his eyes shot up to see if it was the small brown haired girl he was waiting for, in fact it was. She walked awkwardly to him clearly self conscious in the dress she was wearing.

Brown and sleeveless, the color of milk chocolate. Why did he automatically make that connection? He mentally shook his head and went back to deducing why Molly was late. Her dress had a few wrinkles but they were simply from her lack of ironing skills. Her hair was curled slightly but knowing her that wasn't the reason she was late. He cocked his head to the side.

"Sherlock, something the matter?" She asked looking behind her to find what he was looking at. When she glanced back he held his hand out to her and wore a smile that made her smile in return.

They danced around mimicking the other couples which Sherlock was delighted to find that Molly thought they were equally snobbish as he thought they were. They laughed and danced and smiled all evening until Sherlock stopped in the middle of a dance.

"Sherlock, what is it?" She asked with concern suddenly filling her eyes, She turned around only to have Sherlock spin her back to face him and hold her wrists tightly. She tried to turn again thinking that it was just some mistake and he didn't intend to turn her around. He spun her around again and this time she looked at his eyes which seemed to be glaring menacingly at whatever it was he didn't want her to see.

"Sherlock what is it?" She asked again making his eyes snap back to hers. He didn't say anything when he opened his mouth, instead he closed it again and pulled her quickly out of the room.

Once they left the ballroom that was much bigger than it looked from the outside, they stopped in an ally. Sherlock released her and told her to leave, before undoing his tie and vanishing into the night rather dramatically.

Molly stood in the dark ally watching the shadows he had vanished into hoping silently he might come back and prove that he trusted her and that she actually meant something more than bait for a killer.

Something moved in the shadows and Molly's heart skipped when she thought it was him, she paled when it wasn't. A man with buggy eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness materialized in front of her and before she could scream, a paper towel with some kind of chemical whose name was lodged in her memory somewhere, was pressed tightly against her nose and mouth.

Molly struggled against the second man who had pressed the chemical to her, she knew that if she so much as sniffed it, it would be too late. She stomped on his foot and he grunted but stayed firm, then she lifted her leg back and kicked him in the crotch, causing him to slip to his knees and let out a cry, with the chemical filled napkin gone she sprinted down the ally frantically calling for Sherlock to save her.

She heard gunfire in the distance as it echoed in the dimly lit road nobody even knew about. Footsteps followed shortly after and Molly let out a sob, she was going to end up like all those other women, suffocated by a drug filled napkin and left beside her "husband" and found by the police.

As the footsteps came closer and closer she squeezed her eyes shut, she didn't want to know who was going to kill her. The man got closer and closer until she could hear his breathing, he knelt down beside her and to her surprise put his arms around her rather protectively.

She opened one eye to find Sherlock kneeling beside her trying to comfort her.

"Sherlock? I thought you left," She whispered, when she looked up at him, he seemed paler in the dim light. Not that she could see all that well but she was sure he wasn't his usual colour and his cockiness didn't seem to be there either.

"Somethings wrong isn't it?" She said standing up quickly, he tried to follow but his knees buckled slightly causing him to loose balance for a moment.

"Good deduction Molly." He said before his eyes fluttered shut. He fell to the ground and Molly caught him seconds before his head made contact with the pavement, then she noticed the syringe that had been jabbed into his neck. Quickly she pulled it out and checked his pulse. It was slow but still there. She could only assume that it was the same chemical she was attacked with.

"Sherlock? Sherlock are you still conscious?" Molly asked picking up his limp wrist again and poking his face which had become slack when he fell.

"Hm slll awk. Culll a amboooooonc." He slurred his words up so much that Molly took a moment to figure out what he had said. Then she dropped his wrist and pulled her mobile out of her purse and dialed the ambulance. In that short amount of time he had managed to pass out and was breathing quickly and shallow.

Molly sat on the cool concrete and waited for the ambulance to arrive. She thought she should be chasing after the guys who did this to them and try and solve the case but she couldn't leave her friend lying there on the ground. The fact that it was dark and he was dressed in black didn't help either, he wouldn't be seen by any passerby's and Molly wouldn't remember which ally he was in if she left.

The sound of ambulance sirens echoed off the streets and soon flashing lights illuminated the ally making Sherlock and Molly look like ghosts. Lestrade was there too, he ran past the ambulance attendants who were trying to get Sherlock on the stretcher.

"Molly, are you- what happened?" Lestrade asked running his hands through his hair. Earlier he had seen a ridiculous post on the website he had been checking for leads to the murder case, then he finds that Molly and Sherlock have been attacked outside a club.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine. Sherlock was attacked and they put a needle in his neck and-" Molly trailed off, Lestrade smiled weakly. Sherlock had been shot, choked and almost hit by a car, not to mention the pills, the assassin and Moriarty. He would be just fine.

"He'll be fine Molls. He's Sherlock, stubborn, annoying and overly confident." He smiled again, this time reassuringly at Molly who returned the gesture and hopped in the ambulance with Sherlock.

Lestrade waved them off and then looked around the ally in hopes to finding a clue. He was about to give up when he saw a shadow lurking around behind a trashcan. It ran away as soon ads he saw it. Could be a cat. It tripped and cursed, definitely not a cat. Lestrade rushed after it.

**Sort of a dull chapter, might abandon this story soon its not really turning out all that well. Thanks though to those people who read it. I do not own Sherlock. REVIEW!**


End file.
